warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SniperGhost
Talk Archives *Archive 1 RE. Your message. Yes, I know my pictured are low quality - but I'm not in possession of my own computer so I'm stuck with public library ones and none of them - literally none - have left click or any other way to save off the internet, resulting in the laborious and frankly irritating method I'm having to employ instead, which is in my mind worth it to have some images up there (since imagery is such a strength of the 40k universe) rather than just text, which in my opinion would make for a less interesting article overall (which would be bad since I'm not sure mine are any good to start with). Thanks for pointing it out, anyway. Jed Revenant man 11:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Not on these computers. Still, can't be helped. Jed Revenant man 11:48, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I can suggest a war between them and the Necrons. Tomb Worlds appear where you don't want them to, and they're sent down into the catacombs to neutralise the threat. --Lither 13:18, June 25, 2010 (UTC) No problem :). --Lither 13:23, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. --Lither 02:59, June 26, 2010 (UTC) In one word: Pale. --Lither 09:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, a bit different from any other colour scheme I've designed, as you may have noticed I go with the dark, ominous colours more. --Lither 09:51, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Nah, I'm saying one of the reasons it's good is because it is different. --Lither 09:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ok, shoot. Patriot398 20:21, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Makes sense. you can if you'd like. The main reference for cold plasma was more for in-game terms as they function with plasmas stats but without the Gets Hot! rule. Patriot398 20:57, June 27, 2010 (UTC) What the Hell? Alright. After that, I think we should make an article on a Lord Commander each (ie. one for you, one for me.) --Lither 03:04, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Good idea. One for all it is. --Lither 11:43, July 11, 2010 (UTC) New Section Karvis All in good time, I have plans for the colours in the Daemon Pic prince, but nothing I can give away until a later date and all is prepared --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 03:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Fanon Codex Sure. However, as I've never played W40k in real life and thus am knowledgeable about the fictional background, I might require a bit of help. KuHB1aM 12:26, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm leaving you with your hands tied, but no. :( I've learned everything from scratch, books, random sites, and the Lexicanum. KuHB1aM 13:12, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the link, much appreciated. KuHB1aM 18:36, July 31, 2010 (UTC) How? what program do you use to download Grim Teefs Marine Template Kit and Index Astartes Creation Kit Thanks --Minner99 15:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ignore that just worked it out --Minner99 15:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) "try gluing a cyclone missile launcher on a Terminator" You posted that on Patriot398's page... and your right.. INSANLEY HARD, especially with superglue! --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 03:36, September 13, 2010 (UTC)